


Calore

by AkaneMikael



Series: Oscurità [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco, POV Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: È possibile che non ci sia di più di quello che Draco ha raggiunto nella vita? Che non possa provare di più? Eppure in quei brevi momenti con Harry, qualcosa di più c'è stato. Se lo rivedesse fin dove potrebbe arrivare, quel calore? Quella sensazione di essere ancora vivo?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oscurità [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944664





	Calore

**Author's Note:**

> la quarta fic di questa mini serie è dal pov alternato di entrambi. Il tempo procede dopo i loro incontri e mentre Harry si assesta nella sua nuova casa, Draco vuole tornare a provare qualcosa come quando è successo in sua compagnia. Convinto che nella vita ci sia qualcosa in più anche per lui, la vuole trovare. È ora di esporsi di più. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

#  _CALORE_

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/harry.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry11.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco.jpg)

_“E quando la notte cala su di me  
E non credo di riuscire a farcela  
Userò la tua luce per farmi da guida  
Perché penso solo a te”  
[/Landing in London - Three doors down/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCJLXivX0GQ)_

/Harry/  
“Il posto è davvero troppo grande per me e per i miei gusti, a parte il periodo in cui stavo nella residenza di Sirius che era una vecchia casa enorme, non ho mai vissuto in posti così grandi.   
Di fatto è un appartamento, ma sembra infinito e soprattutto è di lusso, altra cosa a cui non sono abituato. Ma apprezzo che sia interamente babbano, non ci sono incantesimi occulti di nessun genere.  
Dopo aver ispezionato l’appartamento e dedotto che Draco non ci ha messo realmente mano, mi lascio andare sul divano in pelle bianca mentre il senso di disagio cresce immediatamente. Non so se mi abituerò mai a tutto questo.  
Abbraccio con lo sguardo l’arredamento moderno e di lusso, tipicamente essenziale come suppongo preferiscano i babbani ricchi.   
Il colore dominante è l’avorio, non vado matto per il bianco, ma non farò incantesimi per cambiare nulla.  
Dopotutto anche se non mi piace e non mi sento a mio agio, potrebbe essere una buona scusa per cambiare, voltare pagina.   
Non userò uno straccio di magia qua dentro, mai.   
Poi vedrò come fare per sentirmi meglio mentre ci vivo... è più un posto da Draco.  
Pensandoci non capisco perché non mi ha preso un appartamento più piccolo e modesto da arredare, piuttosto. È andato sul lusso sfrenato come se dovesse venirci lui a vivere.   
Non capisco perché ha insistito tanto, ho capito che ci teneva che l’accettassi. Forse perché da lui non ho mai accettato nulla ed ora non so, entrambi abbiamo percepito che è scattato qualcosa in noi.  
Come se un meccanismo che è sempre stato rotto, ora funzionasse.   
Un meccanismo importante.  
Forse la maturazione.  
O, chi lo sa, forse proprio queste tenebre che ci accomunano.  
Prima eravamo troppo diversi per apprezzarci o incontrarci in qualche modo senza scontrarci. Adesso siamo entrambi più simili. Spaventosamente simili.   
Lui vede in me la speranza e la luce, come vedono tutti. Ma io non mi ci sento. Mi sento prosciugato e forse ha ragione nel dire che non conta come mi vedo io ma come mi vedono gli altri.  
Che forse non ho sempre ragione. Che anche se io mi vedo buio non è detto che io lo sia davvero, forse mi percepisco in modo distorto.   
Come posso fare per capire ciò che sono realmente, al di là delle mie sensazioni personali?   
Mi lecco le labbra, ripenso a come mi sono sentito quando ci siamo toccati, abbracciati. Una scarica di eccitazione mi ha attraversato.  
Eravamo due persone totalmente diverse da quelle che si scontravano ad Hogwarts.   
Ho sentito distintamente il desiderio di essere baciato da lui. O meglio ho pensato che volesse baciarmi ed io ho sperato che lo facesse, non mi sarei tirato indietro. Ero imbarazzato ed eccitato.   
Non mi sono mai sentito attratto da altri ragazzi, prima. Ma da quando Voldemort mi ha ucciso ed io sono rinato, sono diverso e lentamente sta uscendo questa mia diversità. O forse sta uscendo quel lato che non sapevo di avere. È morto l’Harry ingenuo e spensierato.   
La mano scivola sulle cosce, vado all’interno e chiudo gli occhi ripensando alla sua fra i miei capelli che con prepotenza mi ha messo il viso contro il suo collo.  
L’odore della sua pelle in quel momento era buono, era maschile. Non sono un esperto di quel genere di cose, ma se lo sentissi di nuovo fra mille lo riconoscerei.   
Il sangue torna a pulsare mentre ci ripenso. Ripenso a com’era caldo stare accoccolato contro il suo corpo, come mi sembrava forte mentre io così fragile. Ma non importa più a nessuno se sono debole. Ormai ho già salvato il mondo.   
Posso essere chi voglio. Sono nascosto da molto tempo ed il mondo là fuori va avanti benissimo anche senza di me.   
Ripenso a come gli ho chiesto se ci rivediamo, ho seguito uno dei miei soliti indomabili istinti, non sapevo perché ma volevo rivederlo. Così come non so perché lui ha insistito tanto a mettermi in una casa comprata da lui, una casa dove guarda caso se gli andasse ci verrebbe a vivere.  
Faccio un sorrisino divertito.  
Forse si è preso una casa a sé stesso, in realtà.  
L’idea di viverci qua insieme torna a bollire dentro di me mentre infilo la mano nei pantaloni e appoggio la nuca dietro di me. Mi tocco pensando a lui e ad ogni contatto, a quanto eravamo vicini, i nostri respiri, i nostri profumi.   
L’eccitazione cresce e mi rendo conto che c’è solo una direzione che vorrei prendere ora, ma non so se per lui è lo stesso.  
Mi ha dato dei segnali ovviamente, ma con lui non sono abituato molto bene.   
Queste sue gentilezze per me sono nuove.   
Ma ho davvero bisogno di rivederlo. Dico davvero.   
Un gran... gran bisogno... e mentre ci penso a me e lui qua a fare sesso insieme, vengo come forse non mi capitava da una vita.  
Piacere. Che novità.   
Non ci sono abituato, non a questo genere.  
Con Ginny le cose andavano bene all’inizio, ma lentamente ho capito che era come una sorta di novità, mi sono buttato così a capofitto come se non avessi nessun altro o nient’altro. Ma poi lentamente si è tutto spento e non penso che si sarebbe dovuto spegnere.   
Forse si spegnerà anche questa cosa con Draco. Forse è la novità anche in questo caso.  
Forse, chi lo sa.   
Ma intanto sono venuto pensando a lui!”

  
/Draco/  
“È una specie di ossessione.  
Di nuovo.  
Certe cose non cambiano mai, anche se in questo caso è tutto diverso.   
Non so perché lui debba sempre finire ad ossessionarmi in qualche modo, ma forse eravamo destinati ed eravamo troppo scemi per capire come, abbiamo frainteso tutto. Del resto lui è così stupido che non mi stupisce.   
Mi guardo la mano sporca del mio seme.   
Harry mi sta di nuovo rovinando, ma non intendo ridurmi come quando a scuola facevo di tutto per umiliarlo e batterlo finendo poi solo per umiliare me stesso.   
Questa volta sono adulto, sono diverso. Non finirà così.   
Allora non capivo cosa volevo realmente, cos’era questa ossessione che avevo. Ora la capisco bene, non finirà male per me.   
Se sono ossessionato da Harry perché lo voglio, allora me lo prenderò.   
Lui non può rifiutare.  
E comunque sono certo che non volesse rifiutare. Ripenso all’ultima volta con un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
Vuole rivedermi. L’ha chiesto lui.   
Io non posso che accontentarlo. 

Pansy come al solito nemmeno mi calcola.   
Le passo vicino senza dirle nulla, non ne sento la necessità. Lei è presa dalla lettura di qualcosa e non mi percepisce nemmeno. Mi chiedo se devo attirare la sua attenzione, dirle qualcosa.   
Provare a parlarle, a toccarla.  
Vuoi fare un altro bambino?   
Non parliamo mai di nulla, non ci tocchiamo più.  
Siamo separati in casa.  
Siamo lontani anni luce.   
Lei non fa nulla, ma nemmeno io. Non sento la minima necessità, così come chiaramente non la sente lei.   
Non provo nulla.  
Non sento nulla.   
Guardo la foto di Scorpius e mi riscaldo, guardo mia moglie e non desidero nulla.   
Non è che il problema sono io. Io forse provo poco, ma lo provo. Per mio figlio lo provo. Per Harry l’ho provato. Lo desidero, quanto meno. Qualcosa che mi spinge ad agire nei suoi confronti c’è.  
Ma con lei non c’è nulla.  
È tutto qua l’amore?  
So di avere io dei problemi, ma non possono essere solo miei. Il problema è anche lei. Non provo nulla per lei.  
Ma deve esserci di più in questo mondo, deve per forza esserci altro. Un modo per provare qualcosa di più vivo, di più forte.   
L’amore ci deve essere.   
Sono sicuro che esista, sono in grado di provarlo o posso aspirare solo all’affetto per mio figlio e al desiderio per un ossessione eterna?   
Non c’è altro per me in questa esistenza?   
Senza dire una sola parola a mia moglie che non mi nota nemmeno, esco di casa con il mio cappotto lungo in cachemire ignorando la pioggia che si abbatte su di me infradiciandomi subito.   
Potevo applicare un incantesimo per impedire di bagnarmi e occultarlo, ma mentre mi bagno mi rendo conto che ne avevo voglia. Per qualche ragione avevo voglia che il diluvio che è sempre più potente, mi schiacciasse.  
È come se non riuscissi a pensare, è come se lavasse via ogni pensiero prima che nasca.   
È come se mi muovessi con puro istinto.   
Ci deve essere di più di quello che provo e che vivo, per me, in questa vita. In questo universo.   
Deve esserci.   
Quando sollevo la testa mi rendo conto di essere davanti al suo palazzo.   
Sapevamo ci saremmo rivisti ed è chiaro che speriamo succeda qualcosa fra noi, qualcosa di sessuale. Ma oggi sono così strano che mi chiedo se ci sia altro dietro questo nostro cercarci continuo.   
Non mi servono scuse se voglio rivederlo. Non sono un bambino che fugge la realtà e se ne crea una accettabile, una che pensa possa essere benvoluta dal proprio idolo.   
Non mi importa più niente di mio padre anche se penso che a modo suo mi volesse bene.   
Ora voglio solo provare qualcosa, voglio vedere se per me, in questa vita c’è qualcosa di più che il vuoto, il nulla ed il freddo.   
Alzo la testa e come una lama affilata si conficca nella carne di qualcuno, il mio pensiero chiama Harry.   
Lo vedo dal basso dell’edificio babbano affacciarsi alla finestra dell’appartamento che gli ho comprato e con stupore mi nota. Devo avere uno strano aspetto, forse perché sono così fradicio sotto la pioggia che scende copiosa.   
Dopo pochi istanti lo vedo uscire dal portone davanti a me, si ferma sotto la pioggia a pochi metri da me, mi guarda piegando la testa di lato, il volto corrucciato. Il filo di barba trascurata, i capelli gli si appiccicano subito, le gocce di pioggia gli carezzano il viso squadrato ed indurito da espressioni cupe che ormai albergano in lui.   
Ma gli occhi senza occhiali, gli occhi verdi spiccano nonostante la pioggia e la sera.  
Mi avvicino lentamente a lui, rimanendo in una posizione neutra, le braccia lungo i fianchi, i capelli che non ho provveduto ad accorciare. Ripenso alla sua richiesta di farli crescere. Chissà se non li ho tagliati per questo.   
Forse il cielo sa piangere, cosa che io non so fare. Non piango più da quando la guerra è finita ed ha lasciato questi segni indelebili in me,   
\- Sei tutto fradicio... - Dice Harry come se non fosse già evidente.   
\- Anche tu. - Rispondo piatto.   
\- Vuoi entrare? - all’idea di tornare in casa sua, mi scaldo. Sento il cuore accelerare, ma avevo iniziato a sentire reazioni dentro di me quando l’ho visto alla finestra.   
Faccio un cenno col capo, Harry si gira ed entra, io lo seguo.   
Sono qua per fare sesso con lui o per vedere quanto riesco a provare con lui?”

/Harry/  
“Non me lo sarei di certo aspettato così.   
So che ci siamo lasciati dicendo di vederci ancora, ma so anche che lui è molto orgoglioso e mi immaginavo che avrebbe inventato qualche scusa per vedermi oppure avrebbe lasciato a me il compito di organizzare qualcosa.   
Invece non solo prende lui l’iniziativa, ma non c’è una scusa dietro.   
Ed è anche in una condizione di evidente crisi.  
Draco così bagnato sotto la pioggia... sembra quasi fuori di sé, ma non per la rabbia.   
È fuori di sé in un altro modo.   
In ascensore le gocce che scendono per terra rovinando il tappeto costoso fanno da padrone, mentre non osiamo nemmeno alzare la testa e guardarci.  
La presenza uno dell’altro accanto ci fa battere il cuore.  
Draco sta male e mi ha cercato.   
Dopo l’ultima volta che ci siamo quasi baciati e che sono sicuro entrambi lo volessimo, può succedere di tutto.  
Non pensi a qualcuno in un certo modo finchè non capita qualcosa, ma quando succede non riesci più a fare a meno di vederlo in quel modo.   
L’ascensore si ferma e schizzo fuori precedendolo, apro la porta di casa mia facendolo entrare per primo, lui passa con la sua solita aria solenne, il portamento fiero. Chiudo la porta, il cuore in gola, un’emozione che non provavo da una vita.   
È come se sapessimo che oggi succederà, che siamo qua per questo, che entrambi lo vogliamo e siamo entrambi strani per questo, ma non sappiamo come farlo accadere e non sappiamo se è giusto o sbagliato, se avrà conseguenze catastrofiche o se finalmente troveremo la pace che cercavamo.   
Due morti possono sentirsi vivi insieme?  
Potrebbe essere l’esperimento del secolo.  
Draco si ferma a qualche metro, nell’ingresso, dopo aver lasciato delle impronte bagnate.   
Si gira verso di me, si toglie il cappotto che mi consegna, io ero uscito senza nulla. Glielo prendo mentre mi tolgo semplicemente le ciabatte che mi ero infilato, lui si sfila le scarpe e ci guardiamo in silenzio.  
Non so cosa dire, dovrei fare conversazione con lui, offrirgli un asciugamano e qualcosa di caldo. Ormai fa freddo, potrebbe ammalarsi. Potrebbe farsi un incantesimo per asciugarsi e scaldarsi da solo.  
Potrei farglielo io. Non so nemmeno dov’è la mia bacchetta in questo disordine. Quasi non sembra la sua casa di lusso.   
Però nessuno dei due sa cosa dire ed è così pesante questo silenzio, così insormontabile. Così terribile.   
\- Come stai? - Chiedo anche se si vede. Lui non cela la verità dietro stupide ed inutili bugie.   
\- Male. - però mi stupisce che sia sincero con me, che butti via la maschera in questo modo plateale.   
La pioggia gli è passata sotto il cappotto perché non era impermeabile, avrà freddo? L’osservo, è più probabile che non provi nulla. Né dentro né fuori.   
È così? Non provi nulla?   
\- Si vede. - Rispondo laconico. - Posso fare qualcosa per te? Se sei venuto qua, credo che... - Alla fine parlare è meno difficile di quello che pensavo, lui continua a guardarmi con aria neutra, vuota, come se non provasse nulla e mi chiedo perché sia qua realmente.   
Forse lo volevo vedere solo io, eppure mi ha abbracciato quando ha visto che stavo male. Dovrei abbracciarlo io, ora?   
Faccio un passo verso di lui e gli tocco la frangia bionda che gli sta appiccicata male sulla fronte, con un dito gliela sposto sistemandogliela.   
\- Sei tutto bagnato, non vuoi asciugarti? - Mi riferisco al fatto che potrebbe farlo facilmente da solo.   
\- Sono qua per vedere se quel che ho provato con te le altre volte, flebile e lieve, può essere di più... - Lo guardo come se stesse sragionando.   
\- Cosa hai provato? - Draco fa un passo verso di me a sua volta, mi prende la felpa dalla vita e me la sfila facendomi alzare le braccia. Il cuore che era in gola ora esplode, sento l’emozione già pulsare fra le mie gambe. Un’emozione poco sentimentale.   
Sotto ho una canottiera bianca che si è bagnata ed aderisce al mio corpo, i capelli nel togliere la maglia si sono spettinati tutti come credo a lui disturbino.   
Lascia cadere la felpa, scivola con le mani sui miei fianchi e va dietro sui miei glutei attirandomi a sé. Mi ritrovo appoggiato a lui ma è bagnato e freddo e mi fa reagire istintivamente allontanandolo. Lui si irrigidisce, un’ombra di irritazione solca il suo volto levigato e con le dita sul suo petto inizio a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia. Appena lo faccio si rilassa nettamente, il suo viso si apre e si schiarisce e appena gli tolgo la camicia bagnata, torno ad appoggiarmi a lui come voleva facessi.   
Ci guardiamo ad una vicinanza ubriacante, le sue mani tornano sul mio sedere, stringe prepotente. Le mie salgono sul suo collo, sul suo viso e poi sui suoi capelli quasi bianchi tutti bagnati e giù, glieli porto indietro scrollandoli dall’acqua, rimangono un po’ per aria spettinati, sorrido a quest’aria così poco da lui, così imperfetta e vera.   
\- Mi hai scaldato. E mi chiedevo se potessi fare di meglio. Ci siamo desiderati. Cos’altro possiamo provare insieme? Fin dove possiamo arrivare? - è una domanda molto legittima.   
Con me ha provato qualcosa e vuole vedere quanto ancora può provare.   
Faccio un sorrisino malizioso rivolto alle sue mani sul mio culo:   
\- Cosa dicono le tue mani? - Lui ricambia il sorrisino mentre ormai le labbra sono sempre più vicine, gli occhi catturati uno nell’altro.   
\- Non male, ma si può migliorare... - E con questa battutaccia lo spingo per allontanarlo offeso, ma lui fa forza e mi trattiene baciandomi.  
Lo fa sui nostri sorrisi divertiti ed è strano per noi sorridere e baciarci. È strano perché arriviamo da lunghe crisi terribili e perché insieme noi non si rideva mai, non ci siamo realmente mai divertiti insieme, ma ora sembra che non sappiamo fare altro che questo. Ridere.   
Le sue labbra sono piacevolmente calde a dispetto della sua apparenza di persona ghiacciata.   
E sono morbide.   
Si schiude per aderire alle mie, ci intrecciamo e dopo un breve assaggio preliminare, le lingue si incontrano mentre apriamo di più le bocche e ci fondiamo.   
Draco mi preme contro di sé con prepotenza ed io mi appoggio a lui con dolcezza e abbandono.  
Siamo caldi insieme anche se entrambi bagnati di quella pioggia fredda.   
Anche se siamo morti dentro e non proviamo niente, forse è vero che insieme riusciamo a fare qualcosa di bello, qualcosa di piacevole.   
Forse anche puro.   
Le sue mano scivolano sotto i pantaloni alla ricerca di altro e appena lo realizzo gli prendo i polsi e lo fermo, smettiamo di baciarci guardandoci da vicino, lui mi fissa seccato, io sorrido sornione:   
\- Ci arriviamo per gradi, ti va? Senza forzare nulla... - è presto, voglio vedere se quello che sta succedendo è reale e naturale o una forzatura disperata per provare e sentire calore.   
Un calore che ora è molto netto e bello, ma non so se naturale.   
Draco non sembra soddisfatto e d’accordo, ma alla fine mi prende il viso con entrambe le mani e mi guarda intensamente togliendomi il fiato.   
\- No, non mi va, ma per una volta te lo lascio fare come vuoi. - A questo rido di nuovo sentendomi sempre più ubriaco perché non più abituato a ridere.  
I vecchi Draco ed Harry sono opachi ricordi, sembrano altre persone, altre vite, altri mondi.  
Lasciamo entrare questi nuovi e vediamo come va. Se insieme riusciamo a raddrizzare queste vite storte.”

/Draco/  
“Preferivo sbatterlo prepotentemente al muro e scoparmelo senza cerimonie, ma lui ci deve sempre mettere dei sentimenti di mezzo e rendere tutto epico e drammatico.  
Però forse è vero che dobbiamo andare per gradi.   
Potrebbe non essere questo che ci spinge uno verso l’altro, magari stiamo fraintendendo e roviniamo tutto.   
Potrebbe essere una stupida forzatura.   
Lo guardo ridere e mi rendo conto che sto meglio, che mi piace vederlo ridere e mi piace che rida per me, con me.   
Lo faccio stare meglio anche io.  
Penso di volerlo scopare, lo desidero, ma finché sta con me e mi fa stare così bene, posso concedergli di farlo come vuole lui.   
\- Non sei mai stato così paziente... - Gli faccio notare. Lui ridacchia ancora ed alza le spalle appoggiando le braccia sulle mie spalle, cingendomele intorno al collo.   
\- E il più delle volte facevo un mare di cazzate a cui dopo qualcuno doveva rimediare, di solito Hermione... - Citandola rovina tutto. Faccio uno smorfia spontanea e lui ride ancora.   
\- Vuoi farmi credere che sei cresciuto? - Lui mi dà un buffetto sulla nuca che non apprezzo, glielo sto per restituire come un bambino, ma mi bacia a tradimento bloccandomi sul nascere. Non so se mi piace l’idea di aspettare, ma capisco il motivo per cui voglia andarci piano. Dopotutto fino a qualche anno fa ci volevamo uccidere, adesso siamo qua a baciarci.   
Mentre lo facciamo, la pace inizia a farsi strada. Credo ci vorrà molto tempo, ma penso che l’esperimento ne varrà la pena.   
Gli cingo la vita e lo abbraccio abbandonandomi al bacio e a queste sensazioni piacevoli.  
A questo calore.”


End file.
